


L.ong D.isance S.erial K.iller -- A Kleinsen Oneshot

by MamaSpider



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: He'll never take Evan alive, Husbands, It was going to end much sadder but people screamed at me soooooooo, Jared wants to cut it, Lovingly dubbed my oneSHOT, M/M, Old boys, They're like 30 in this, evan has long hair, for my funky little Kleinman, from the Kleinsen Discord, you get this ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSpider/pseuds/MamaSpider
Summary: Evan and Jared bring their son Tyrone to the park just before his birthday.Unfortunately for Evan, there's a serial killer on the loose. And he likes blondes.(They're like 30 in this fic)





	L.ong D.isance S.erial K.iller -- A Kleinsen Oneshot

Evan swung Tyrone on the swings softly, despite the toddler’s insistence on going higher. He looked over and saw Jared sitting on a bench, watching the two with a smile. Tyrone’s curls bounced as he shook his head. He whistled as he talked, kicking his feet.

“Higher, Daydye, higher!” He pouted.

Evan giggled and pulled Tyrone out of the swing, spinning him around. The little boy squealed and threw his head back. Evan spun him around for a few seconds and blew a raspberry into his son’s neck. Tyrone screeched in laughter.

“You wanna go **higher**?” Evan asked, holding his hysterical boy.

“Yeas Daydye! Higher, higher!” He begged, trying to kick out of Evan’s grip.

“Oh yeah? You wanna go higher and **break your arm, huh**?” Evan snorted, starting to tickle Tyrone.

Jared chuckled and stood up. He walked over to his boys and smiled wide. He pushed up his glasses, watching Evan flip Tyrone and cradle him. Their little boy squirmed and made grabby hands at Jared. 

“Papaaaa, safe meeee,” He whined. 

Jared snorted and shook his head. Tyrone whined and tried harder to squirm away. Jared flinched when he saw someone a good distance away from them fall off their bike. Another blonde man was collapsed a few yards away from the bike rider, seemingly playing with his own child. Evan’s smile faded as he saw Jared’s expression.

“What’s wrong, Jared?” He asked, half-heartedly keeping Tyrone in his arms.

Jared blinked and shook it off, smiling. He crossed his arms and gave Tyrone’s cheek a pinch, gaining a squeal.

“Nothing,” 

Evan smiled, calm. He trusted Jared. Tyrone finally calmed down and grabbed a hold of Evan’s long blonde ponytail, tugging it. Evan sucked in a pained breath and grabbed Tyrone’s hands.

“No no no, Ty. Let go.” He warned, still upbeat and soft. 

“C’mere, Tiger.” Jared chuckled, grabbing Tyrone under his armpits and taking him out of Evan’s arms.

Evan gladly took his hair out of Tyrone’s hand. The boy pouted and made grabby hands for Evan now. Jared shook his head and gave Tyrone’s hair a pat, making it bounce.

“Daydyee, hond me,” Tyrone whined. 

“How’s about Papa gives you a haircut?” Jared tried, making Tyrone squeak and shake his mop of curls.

Evan laughed and began to rub his son’s chubby cheek. He suddenly jolted, a sharp pain hitting him in his hip. He let out a shaky breath as the pain quickly faded. He shook his head, feeling static around his brain and sick to his stomach. Jared quickly grew concerned, reaching out to grab Evan’s shoulder. Tyrone squirmed in Jared’s arms.

“Evan, are you ok?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m....m’fine,” He whispered, starting to sway a bit.

Jared was unconvinced. Tyrone shouted in amused surprise and giggled. Jared flinched. Tyrone pointed at Evan’s side and flapped an arm.

“Daydye’s wed, Daydye’s wed, Papa!” He giggled.

Jared and Evan looked down at Evan’s stomach. Where his tanktop used to be a bright sky blue, there was now a growing spot of brilliant red. 

Evan shuddered and hovered his hand over it, trembling. He stumbled back and sat down, jerking the whole way. The shock made his pained breathing a bit fast but also deep. 

“This is-- is...what is-” Evan whispered.

Jared couldn’t breathe, panic setting in. He quickly kneeled down And pressed a hand against Evan’s wound, unable to remember his first aid training. Evan let out a small yelp of pain, collapsing against Jared. Tyrone laughed, blissfully unaware of what was happening.

“Awrewe gonna fingerpain, Daydye?” He asked.

Jared shushed Tyrone and kissed him on the forehead. He set him aside, focusing on cradling Evan and fixing his wound. He looked up briefly to scream for help. Evan clenched his eyes shut, curling up around Jared in pain. Tyrone whined and tried to crawl between his dads, wanting attention.

“Was t’matter, Daydye?” He asked, frowning at Evan.

“Daddy’s hurt, Ty. Daddy’s hurt really bad,” Jared choked out, scooping Tyrone up and planning to move him away again.

Evan coughed and reached out for Tyrone and grabbed the boy’s chubby wrist. Jared looked at Evan, just now noticing the tears in his eyes. Tyrone turned and crawled into Evan’s grasp, cuddling him. Jared pulled out his phone, holding one of Evan’s hands. The blood made it slippery and he decided to start pushing on Evan’s wound again. He quickly dialed the police and tried to stay calm for Tyrone.

Evan winced in pain as Tyrone’s weight dug into his spine. Tyrone’s lip quivered and he started to pat Evan’s face. Evan took long ragged breaths.

“Was...was wrong D-Daydye?” Tyrone asked, tears is his eyes.

Evan held Tyrone close and shushed him. He kept on smiling, his own tears being forced back. He rubbed up and down Tyrone’s back, the pain nearly blinding him.

“Daddy’s ok,” He rasped. “Daddy just got h-hurt.”

“Wike...wike when I fewl off m’tike?” Tyrone asked, chewing in his nails.

“Yes, l-like your trike,” Evan winced and laid his head back.

The pain pounded through him, making his spine tremble. He could *feel* the hole in his gut, Jared’s weight pressing into it not helping at all. He wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to sleep. He didn’t let himself.

“Daydye?” Tyrone whimpered.

Evan curled back up and smiled. He kissed Tyrone on the forehead and ran a hand through his hair.

“Daddy’s ok, Ty.” He whispered, voice shaking.

“Daddy loves you, ok? Daddy loves-” Evan sucked in a breath and his leg kicked out in pain. 

“ **FUCK** -” He cried out.

Tyrone started crying, a shrill screaming. Jared let a sob slip past, pressing harder into Evan’s gunshot. He trembled and pressed the phone closer to his face. There were very faint sirens in the distance that no one could hear.

“Fuck, fuck-” Evan sobbed, hugging Tyrone flush against him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Jared mumbled, trying to be calm.

Tyrone wormed out of Evan’s grasp enough to start kicking Jared. Jared bit his lip in pain and took it. Tyrone started crying louder, angry.

“Papa NO! Don hurt Daydye!!” He shrieked.

“Daddy’s fine,” Evan squeaked out, giving Tyrone’s head a pat.

Jared looked at Evan as the dispatcher’s voice became static. Tyrone cried and hugged Evan tight around the neck. Evan nodded and laid his head back, lifting up a hand. Jared dropped the phone and took Evan’s hand, squeezing it.

“They’re coming, Ev. It’s gonna be ok,” He promised, starting to go numb from fear.

Evan coughed and slowly nodded. The ends of his vision began to blur as he grew even more tired. He shook his head and relaxed. Jared perked up at the sound of sirens and looked down at Evan. He sucked in a breath as he saw Evan slow his breathing.

“Evan-”

“M’fine. I’m just…” He trailed off, whispering.

Tyrone Looked at Evan and started to pat his cheeks. He sniffled and wiped his tears On Evan’s shirt.

“Are--are you gonna sweep, Daydye?” Tyrone asked, watching Evan close his eyes.

“No, he’s _not_!” Jared said, hitting the side of Evan’s face to keep him awake.

Evan weakly whined and his arms fell to his sides. Jared kept hitting him, earning screams from Tyrone. Tyrone fought Jared, biting and slapping his arm. Jared had to take pressure off Evan’s wound to hold Tyrone back, accidentally smearing the toddler with blood.

Evan could barely hear his son’s cries. Everything was painful. He couldn’t lift his arms, he couldn’t open his eyes, he couldn’t feel his legs. He just felt cold.

Evan flinched and quietly groaned. Jared kept trying to hit him awake, screaming something about staying awake. Evan felt footsteps beside him and the pain of someone twisting a knife in his side. He coughed and used all his strength to open his eyes, looking up at Jared.

Jared was crying, holding Tyrone and rubbing Evan’s cheek with a thumb. He didn’t leave Evan’s side, but he begged for the EMTs to help him. Jared sniffled and shook his head, pleading for Evan to stay awake and stay with him. The ringing in Evan’s ears didn’t let him hear it. 

Evan felt his hand get grabbed by Jared. As the feelings of any pain, coldness, or numbness faded, Evan smiled.

“I love you.”

Evan closed his eyes. He didn’t feel his hand go limp. He didn’t hear Tyrone ask why Daddy was spilling red all over the woodchips. He didn’t notice Jared screaming his name.

\---

Jared sat in the waiting room, cheeks itchy from dried tears he didn’t bother to wipe. Tyrone slept soundly on a chair beside him, laying in a makeshift nest of his Papa’s flannel and the sweaters Evan packed in case anyone got cold. They had been there for hours, surrounded by other families of the victims. He had been questioned by the police, holding his hands over Tyrone’s ears as much as he could.

There were 13 victims, all male, all blonde. The news was calling the attacker a long-distance serial killer. Every single bullet shattered inside the victims, aside from 3. With these “lucky” few, the bullets were lodged in their spines. Evan was one of them.

Jared cringed as another surgeon walked into the room, scrubs covered in blood. There was a sad look on her face as she looked over the crowd of anxious family members. Jared hid his sigh of relief as the surgeon passed by him and bent over to console a woman cradling her newborn. She sobbed and was brought to a different room.

Jared looked over at Tyrone. He pushed a few curly locks out of the toddler’s face. His birthday was tomorrow. He and Evan were going to surprise Tyrone with a big party, all 27 of his friends there. 

Jared shook his head, snapping himself out of it. He **will**. He and Evan **will** surprise Tyrone. Evan wasn’t dead. He was going to be ok. He had to be. He’d murder Evan if he died.

\---

Hours passed, and slowly Jared fell asleep beside his son. The families trickled away as their loved ones were either pronounced dead or recovering. Evan was still in surgery, and Jared had forgotten to eat. The 2 remaining families had gone to the food court to eat.

Tyrone jolted awake as 2 surgeons ran into each other and a few nurses, dropping their clipboards. He whimpered and whined, patting Jared awake. He snorted and shook his head. He blinked and blinked, trying not to fall back asleep. 

A very, very bloody surgeon walked up to Jared and glanced over at his chart. He skimmed it, frantic.

“Mr...Kleinman?” He asked. 

Jared nodded and rubbed his eyes. He sat up straight and looked up in hope, sick to his stomach. The surgeon put the clipboard under his arm and wrung his hands. Jared felt his heart shatter.

“I just came out of surgery, and...I’m sorry. We did everything we could.”

Jared had tears streaming down his face before the doctor finished speaking. He buried his face in his hands and took hitched breaths.

“No, no...no, not him,” He whispered. “Not Evan, _please_.”

Tyrone tugged at Jared’s shirt and whined. He covered himself in Evan’s sweater, cold. He moved to pushing Jared when he got no response.

“Papa, I wan go home. Where’s Daydye? I wan Daydye,” He squeaked. “M’hungry!”

“I-I know, Ty.” Jared sniffled.

He wiped his face and pulled Tyrone into his lap. He waved the surgeon away, needing to be angry at someone, blame someone. He packed up his things and drove home, Tyrone crying and confused. Was Daddy going to come home? Why was Papa driving?

Jared gave Tyrone whatever fast food he wanted and tucked him in. He cried himself to sleep, holding onto Evan’s pillow. Evan wasn’t here. He was all alone.

\------

Evan sat staring at his legs. He wasn’t able to process it. Paralyzed. He was talking to his Husband and child, and then he was paralyzed. It didn’t seem possible.

Evan stopped trying to move his legs and checked the time again. He didn’t wipe away the tears when they came. He was missing his son’s birthday. He was missing it, and nobody had come by to see him yet. He was shot, he was paralyzed, and he was scared.

Why wasn’t Jared here? Why was he alone?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the LDSK has a motive and yes It's been planned out.
> 
> Sadly no, I won't tell you. It's for me. :3


End file.
